In the prior art worktops which make storage space accessible to the user of the worktop are known. In this manner, a cutting board which disposes of a drawer which is integrated in the box-shaped support part of the cutting board is known from DE 10 2006 059484 B4. On account of this construction it is possible to rapidly transfer kitchen waste into the drawer. However, on account of the design concept, the volume of the drawer is limited and the latter is consequently only suitable for small amounts. Exchanging the drawer is indeed possible, but here it has to be completely pulled out from the cutting board. If the drawer is heavily filled, this could prove to be difficult, since the contents could come into contact with the underside of the cutting board and, when pulling it out, force can initially be only laterally applied on the drawer. Moreover, it is disadvantageous in the case of this invention that the drawer is in direct contact with the worktop. The contents of the drawer thus easily make their way to the worktop and possibly also to the guides of the drawer, which may lead to contamination of the device.
DE 20 2006 009121 U1 discloses a worktop on which containers may be laterally attached. These containers are attached to the worktop by means of a guide mechanism or a magnetic mechanism. Both options are distinguished by advantages and disadvantages. Attaching the containers by means of a magnetic mechanism permits easy insertion and lifting-out of the containers; however, the contents of the containers must not be too heavy since otherwise the containers cannot be retained. Attaching the containers by means of a rail also permits containers having a significant weight to be retained; however, the attachment by way of a guide rail is very impractical when swapping the containers. In the case of this invention, the containers moreover have always to be equipped with a special connection mechanism (magnet, rail insert).
Insertion devices which dispose of an extendable frame are known from the prior art. DE 1731128 U describes an extendable frame having a support rail for document carriers. Here, this is a fitting for writing desks which can be pulled out from the writing desk and which serves for suspending files or other documents. On account of its orientation, this frame is indeed not suitable for suspending containers, and its installation is in no way implemented in a space-saving manner.
A stove having an exendable frame is furthermore known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,424 A. Containers may be inserted into the extended frame. However, here only one frame is employed on one side of the stove, but not on a plurality of sides. Furthermore, only one frame is used here for suspending one container. In certain circumstances, a container which has been excessively filled may not be adequately supported. Therefore, an oblique stay (33) is additionally required for support, see FIG. 7. It can be seen in FIG. 2 that the frame for containers to be inserted makes available suitable storage surfaces on all four sides. This indeed ensures comparatively high stability, however commits the frame to exactly one container size.